


i don't want to move too fast, i don't want to scare you off

by nikola_tesla_slowburn



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Not A Game AU, Post-Canon, bubby gets to be a dramatic bitch because i say so, maybe a little ooc but its not too bad, there isn't enough content of coomer being a pining mess smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikola_tesla_slowburn/pseuds/nikola_tesla_slowburn
Summary: Everyone has found a place to live post Res-Cas, except for Bubby. Coomer intends to change that.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	i don't want to move too fast, i don't want to scare you off

**Author's Note:**

> I once again suck at summaries and overuse song lyrics as titles but here's some good old fashioned gay peepaws

Dr. Coomer was a fidgety person. Whether it was as simple as clicking a pen as he read that morning’s sudoku or messing with one of Tommy’s many tangle toys he had lent the older scientist, the man enjoyed a constant rhythm of motion. Most times it went unnoticed by him and the people around him. The science team had learned to adapt to his occasionally interruptive verbal stims and how to pick up on which ones meant he was getting anxious. It blended unnoticed for the most part into the refreshing monotony of life outside of Black Mesa.

Today was different though. Today Dr. Coomer was standing in an otherwise empty elevator, counting off every finished round of finger tapping. It had been a month out of Black Mesa and while the rest of the team had found places to stay, with Darnold moving in with Tommy and his father and Gordon and Benrey reluctantly becoming roommates. Bubby had rejected Coomer’s offer to move in together.

Admittedly yes, that particular rejection had stung. He had been looking forward to the prospect of living with Bubby, be that as just friends and roommates or something a little more... intimate. Ever optimistic though, Dr. Coomer had just assumed the other man needed some time to adjust on his own, so Bubby had set up in a fairly cheap hotel within easy driving distance of Coomer’s apartment. Whether this was on purpose or not was still unknown.

Which brings us to present time. Coomer is entering his 38th round of tapping and he is no less nervous than when he first entered the hotel’s foyer.

_ Was a month really enough time? _ He wondered anxiously, worrying a lip between his teeth.  _ Maybe I should give him more time, more time couldn’t hurt right? _ A sharp ding interrupted Coomer’s spiraling and before he could overthink any further he quickly exited the elevator and rushed ahead down the hall of doors, repeating Bubby’s room number in his head to calm his jittery manner.

As he finally reached the door, Dr. Coomer faltered. On the one hand, he missed Bubby, and living alone was becoming quite dull... it would be nice to have some company.

Maybe he was pushing their boundaries? Bubby might not be comfortable with the idea of moving in together now- maybe ever.

_ What the hell, I am a scientist after all. _ Coomer reasoned.  _ Might as well face the music and stop this useless worrying over hypotheticals. _

He knocked a few times and couldn’t help the surprised laugh he barked out as the door almost immediately slammed open, rattling on its hinges.

“Fucking finally! I thought you had forgotten me.” Bubby sighed dramatically, sinking to rest his head on Coomer’s and clutching his hands to his chest. “Alone. Left to rot and burn Gordon’s clothes all by myself for eternity...”

The sudden contact made Coomer’s Black Mesa Bionic Heart™️ skip a few beats. Bubby had never been a physical person, which meant the rare moments of touch never failed to completely shut Coomer down. He giggled and shook Bubby off, letting himself into the room.

“Oh I’m sure you could’ve survived professor, you’re incredibly resourceful!”

“Doctor.” Bubby grumbled, shutting the door and slinked further into the room. Plopping down on the couch. Coomer sighed affectionately and joined him, sitting down opposite and picking at the edges of his nails.

“Hey knock that off.” Bubby scolded gently, carefully grabbing Coomer’s hand to move it away from the damaging fidget.

This only worsened Coomer’s state. Bubby’s inherent kindness always struck a certain chord with the scientist and he couldn’t help but dissolve into a sappy mess anytime it came through his cold exterior.

“Coomer?” Oh yes, he wasn’t alone. Best not to zone out like this. “Harold? Is everything alright?” Bubby peered at his face, a mixed look of concern and confusion on his face.

“Ah, well. Yes I’m fine it’s just that-“ Bubby was still holding Harold’s hand. He just noticed that. He cleared his throat. “I was just thinking... Ever since- well. I-I know you said you weren’t interested in moving in with me... but I thought maybe after some time I could bring it up again?”

Bubby was dead quiet and not risking a peek at his face, Coomer soldiered on. “I know the circumstances are a bit odd and it can’t be easy being in your position but I do miss living with someone. And I miss you, Bubby. Things have gotten so boring! No one else in the team really enjoys sparring except for Security Officer Bibimbap but even then Gordon always ends up pulling us apart right when things are getting interesting! You know, I ought to talk to him about that behavior sometime it really-“ 

Harold was cut off as Bubby held up a slightly trembling hand.

“Hold on.” He shook his head incredulously. “You- you missed  _ me _ ? And you actually would want to live with me?”

Coomer sat in disbelief, what a ridiculous question! Of course he would have wanted to live with Bubby, who wouldn’t?

“Of course I would Bubby! Excuse my bluntness but I would love to have you by my side, whether it be in alien combat or simple domestic tasks!” Coomer exclaimed, pulling Bubby’s hands into his and grinning hopefully, all previous fears entirely forgotten. Time to face the music. No more silly hypothesis’.

The other man simply blinked and Coomer couldn’t help but notice the pinkish tint creeping across his cheeks.

“You’d love to live with... me?”

Coomer nodded, and his grin widened as he opened his mouth to reply further but was quickly stopped by Bubby swooping in and pressing a kiss to his lips. If Harold’s heart had been remotely human he would’ve gone into cardiac arrest.

Luckily for him, it was very much a glorified hunk of metal. 

He quickly moved to reciprocate the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bubby’s neck and leaning in further, humming contentedly as the other man ran slightly shaky fingers through his hair.

When the two finally separated, Bubby wore the biggest, pointy toothiest smile that would’ve looked malicious if it hadn’t been for the blush on his cheeks and the dazed look in his eyes.

“I would uh, I would love to live with you too, Harold.” He mumbled. “Took you long enough to ask. I’ve been waiting for a while you sure do like to take your time with things.”

This surprised Harold, had he really missed all of Bubby’s apparent innocuous hints?

“Well admittedly professor I was a little worried you would hate the idea.” Harold confessed sheepishly.

“You- I-“ Bubby stuttered, a look of pure confusion now on his face. “You really thought I would hate the idea of living with  _ you _ ?? When I live in  _ this _ ?” he gestured to the hotel room they sat in. 

Dr. Coomer shrugged. “I thought it was rather nice...”

“Dr Harold Coomer,” Bubby huffed. “You are by far one of the most ridiculous, confusing, wonderful, incredible, handsome men I’ve ever met.”

Dr. Coomer giggled as Bubby leaned in for another kiss, he supposed they could wait just a little longer to start moving Bubby’s things over.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to vinny in @/michael-istrash 's server for giving me the idea of bubby living in a hotel bc he's a coward :]] hope u enjoyed reading!! 
> 
> my tumblr is @12-horses-in-drag if ur interested :0)


End file.
